


Charm

by AlwayzHuman



Series: Reveals [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Lucky Charm, Reveal, bracelet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Adrien tries to give Marinette her charm bracelet back but Alya misinterprets and gets in the way.





	Charm

**Charm**

"Come on Kid!" Plagg whines. The Cat kwami had been trying to get his chosen to wear the bracelet he had gotten from Marinette for several weeks now now. He was tired of seeing the two teens dance around each other constantly and he wanted to see his girlfriend again without having to sneak around too.

"Fine Plagg! I need to give it back to her anyways. Now get in my bag before I'm late," Adrien scolds. Plagg went into Adrien's bag as the model put the bracelet on his wrist and then the blonde took off for the car. He began looking for Marinette when he arrived at school but couldn't find her. He asked Alya after greeting his best friend. The blogger told his that the bluenette was probably going to be late again since she hadn't answered her phone at all. Said girl did arrive almost an hour late and was immediately busy with getting caught up. He couldn't help but ogle at her outfit, which was a simple black dress with green paw prints all over it. She didn't have her hair in its usual twin ponytails, instead her hair was flowing down onto her shoulders. Adrien decided to give the bracelet to her after class since he didn't think he'd be able to focus on giving her the bracelet back while the teacher was doing her job. That ended up not happening because Alya practically dragged the girl off before Adrien could get to her. So he opted for giving it to her before she left for lunch. Of course when lunchtime came around, Marinette was held back by the principal to discuss her monthly duties as class rep. So he decided he would give it to her after lunch. That idea soon failed because he found out he had an emergency photoshoot that would take up the rest of the day. Apparently one of his photographer's assistants didn't develop the film correctly and ruined all the photos. When he returned home for dinner, he was pleased to know that he wouldn't have to worry about another photo shoot for a week.

"So you weren't able to give her the beads back?" Plagg asked when he and his chosen finally returned to Adrien's bedroom. The blond groaned before sitting at his desk to finish his homework before patrol. Half way through his work, Adrien fed Plagg a wedge of Camembert before returning to his work and completely forgetting about the bracelet around his wrist. When he was finished with his work, he stretched before calling Plagg and transforming. Chat jumped from roof to roof in order to reach the Eiffel Tower for patrol. He saw Ladybug already there and tried to sneak up behind her and hug her. Just as he was about to wrap his arms around her, she ducked out of the way and on the other side of the platform. He looked from his arms to where she had suddenly moved. He could see the slight smile she was trying to suppress. 'So she wants to play tag, huh?' Chat thought to himself as a giant smile made it's way onto his face. This was normal between the two. When they felt like they were in a more playful mood, they would end up chasing each other around the city instead of actually patrolly. This playful night was no different from those nights.

"You need to be faster than that, chaton!" Ladybug called back to him. The chase went on until they had run around the whole city once and then Chat caught up behind her and held onto her middle from behind and hugged her. Both were laughing hard until Ladybug spoke again. "Ow! Chat let go!" The cat hero did and looked at his lady with concern. "What's on your wrist? It was digging into me," Ladybug asked, turning around to look at her partner's wrist. It was then Chat remembered the bracelet again. Ladybug seemed to freeze in her spot when she saw the beads on the pink string around her partner's wrist. Chat decided to gloat about his friend to try to get Ladybug jealous.

"Oh! This little thing?" Chat held up his wrist and Lady's eyes followed the accessory with her eyes. "A friend gave it to me when she kept beating me at Mega Strike." From Chat's point of view, Ladybug didn't seem to respond to this and so decided to state why he was wearing it. "I was actually trying to give it back to her all day today but she just kept getting busy with something every single time. Her outfit today was also distracting. Cute, but distracting. She should wear her hair down more often." The cat hero noticed her suddenly pale complexion before it switches to bright red. She then proceeded to collapse. Surprised and worried by her reaction, Chat quickly caught her and slowly lowered her to the ground so she wouldn't hurt herself from the fall. "What just happened?! What did I do?! What should I do now?!" Chat asked in a panic to no one in particular.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Marinette! Wake up! You're going to be late for school again," Tikki's sweet voice penetrated Marinette's foggy mind. The bluenette looked at her phone and noticed the many calls from Alya before she shrieked at the time. She quickly got ready, not paying attention to what she had put on or bothering to put her hair up, and grabbed her purse as her kwami floated in there. She said a quick goodbye to her parents before dashing off to school. She was definitely late. Thankfully Alya was able to help catch her up after she sat in her seat. When Marinette had calmed down some, she began to stare at her crush and noticed her lucky charm bracelet around his wrist. Her smile grew and Alya noticed. The rest of class went as normal. When the class ended, Alya grabbed her and quickly dragged the bluenette out of the classroom.

"Girl! Adrien was looking for you before school!" Alya almost squealed out. Marinette did squeal at this fact.

"Really?! I wonder why?"

"I bet he is planning to ask you out," Alya said with a sly smile. "But until he does, why were you smiling differently at him earlier?" Marinette blushed. Of course her friend would notice the difference in a smile.

"Remember the game tournament?" Alya nodded at her. "Well, when Adrien came over to practice with me, he was getting down about me winning. So I gave him my lucky charm bracelet and he wore it today!" Marinette squealed as she and Alya began walking to their next class.

"See! That just proves that he wants to ask you out!" Alya cheers, making the bluenette laugh. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Hey Alya? Why did you drag me away from Adrien right when class ended?" Marinette asked.

"I wanted to see him get frustrated," Alya said with a laugh. Marinette giggled at her friend's antics as they reach their next class. When lunch rolled around, Marinette left to go find Adrien to see why he was looking for her that morning. She found him waiting there by the front of the school and was about to go over to him when the principal stopped her to discuss decorations for the upcoming dance. When she was done talking to him, she saw that Adrien had already left. She wanted to try to find him after lunch but Nino told her and Alya that the blond had a photoshoot to go to. She planned to visit the photo shoot after school but she had so much homework to do, she ended up not finishing it until just before her patrol with her partner. She put her hair up in their usual twin ponytails and transformed before heading off to their meeting place. She hoped that he was in a playful mood today because she could really use a good laugh to get her mind off of today. She heard a soft thump from behind her as her partner finally arrived. She knew he was purposely trying to be quiet so he could try to hug her from behind. So just as he was about to wrap his arms around her, she dodged and moved to the side, trying everything she can to keep from smiling. He stared at her for a bit before he gave chase.

"You need to be faster than that, chaton!" Ladybug called back to him when she noticed he was lagging behind. The chase went on until they had run around the whole city once and then Chat caught up behind her and held onto her middle from behind and hugged her. Both were laughing hard until Ladybug felt something digging into her middle. "Ow! Chat let go!" The cat hero did and looked at his lady with concern. "What's on your wrist? It was digging into me," Ladybug asked, turning around to look at her partner's wrist and rubbing her middle. chat seem to lighten up at the reminder of what was on his wrist while Ladybug seemed to freeze in her spot. She saw the beads on the pink string around her partner's wrist. The same one that was on her crush's wrist. Lady did her best to refocus on his words.

"Oh! This little thing?" Chat held up his wrist and Lady's eyes followed the accessory with her eyes. "A friend gave it to me when she kept beating me at Mega Strike." Ladybug was internally freaking out, trying to comprehend the fact that she has been fighting beside her crush this entire time. "I was actually trying to give it back to her all day today but she just kept getting busy with something every single time. Her outfit today was also distracting. Cute, but distracting. She should wear her hair down more often." Ladybug felt her face drain when she finally process the information before she blushed at his compliment. She then proceeded to collapse. As the rest of the world fades away into darkness, Ladybug felt warm arms wrapped around her and a panicked voice in the distance. When she wakes up later, and after she's calmed down, Ladybug decided to have a talk with her partner.


End file.
